The present invention generally relates to a laptop computer, a system and/or a method for using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a laptop computer, a system and/or a method that may be operated by a user who may be blind and/or who may be visually impaired. The laptop computer, the system and/or the method may achieve exclusive, functional and/or emotional requirements of the user with industrial design, ergonomics and/or semiotics. The laptop computer, the system and/or the method may have a monitor, one or more input boards, a base, an intelligent pen, one or more speakers and/or a headset. The monitor may have a screen, a magnetic pen guidance system, an on/off switch for the magnetic pen guidance system, a taskbar area, braille signs and/or one or more compartments for storing one or more of the input boards. One or more of the input boards may be, for example, a braille board, a standard keyboard, and/or a geometry board. The base may be electrically and/or mechanically connected to the monitor and may have one or more permanent input keys and/or a storage compartment for the intelligent pen. The base may have a receiving surface that may be a platform for securing and/or for holding one of the input boards. The receiving surface may recognize and/or may distinguish which input board may be installed thereon. One or more of the speakers and/or the headset may provide the user with audio feedback during interaction with the laptop computer and/or the system.
It is generally known that persons with blindness and/or visual impairments use computers to perform many of the same tasks as unimpaired persons. Because unimpaired persons are a majority of computer users, most computers, both laptop computers and desktop computers, are designed for primary interaction via visual senses of the computer users. Further, while most computers provide some interaction via tactile senses and auditory senses of the computer users, unimpaired persons using most computers experience an emotional connection with most computers through visual interaction. A blind person and/or a visually impaired person tends to experience only a practical connection with most computers because visual interaction may be limited and/or non-existent.
As a result, known computers and/or devices are provided to enable blind and/or visually impaired persons to use computers. Known computers and/or devices typically provide limited functionality. Further, known computers and/or devices may be exceedingly complex considering the limited functionality they provide to blind persons and/or to visually impaired persons. While using known computers and/or device, the blind person and/or the visually impaired person may only experience the practical connection with known computers and/or devices. Moreover, the blind person and/or the visually impaired person may use known computers and/or devices in conjunction with computers designed for unimpaired persons.
However, the blind person and/or the visually impaired person may prefer to use devices and/or computers that have been designed for unimpaired persons. For example, the blind person and/or the visually impaired person may prefer to interact with computers in a manner similar to unimpaired persons to avoid being recognized as a blind person and/or a visually impaired person. Further, the blind person and/or the visually impaired person may prefer to use devices and/or computers that fulfill their needs and/or their expectations in a computer. Moreover, the blind person and/or the visually impaired person may prefer to avoid the complexity and/or user unfriendliness of known computers and/or devices.
A need, therefore, exists for a laptop computer, a system and/or a method that may be operated by a user who may be blind and/or who may be visually impaired. Additionally, a need exists for a laptop computer, a system and/or a method that may achieve exclusive, functional and/or emotional requirements of the user with industrial design, ergonomics and/or semiotics. Still further, a need exists for a laptop computer, a system and/or a method that may provide primary interaction with a user via tactile and/or auditory senses of the user. Still further, a need exists for a laptop computer, a system and/or a method that may be easily stored and/or transported by a user who may be blind and/or visually impaired. Still further, a need exists for a laptop computer, a system and/or a method that may allow a blind and/or visually impaired user to interact in a manner similar to unimpaired persons to avoid being recognized as blind and/or visually impaired. Still further, a need exists for a laptop computer, a system and/or a method that may fulfill needs and/or expectations in a computer of a blind user and/or a visually impaired user. Still further, a need exists for a laptop computer, a system and/or a method that may allow a blind user and/or a visually impaired user to avoid the complexity and/or user unfriendliness of known computers and/or devices designed for visually impaired persons. Still further, a need exists for a laptop computer, a system and/or a method that may have a monitor, one or more input boards, a base, an intelligent pen, a headset, a magnetic pen guidance system, a taskbar area, braille signs and/or one or more compartments for storing one or more of the input boards.